empiresofearthfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Happened so far?
Having to look through a few hundreds of pages on the wall to see "what is canon" is not a fun thing to do. Luckily for you, here's a list of everything that's happened so far. If anything isn't understandable, badly written or just wrong, please edit it. To be written on this list, it has to be done on the wall. 1950 Noteable things from this year: The french '''buyout of the '''Suez Canal. War in China. Australia Robert Menzies wins an election in Australia '''for the liberal party. '''Australia '''fears for their northern lands, and deploys forces at '''Darwin. Brazil A conflict between Getùlio and the military continues. Meanwhile a young politician is rising in power. Ramos reveals himself as a third part in the conflict for Brazil, and begins running for presidency. The election is cancelled, and protests begins around the country. In a turn of actions, Brazil '''sends 3k soldiers to '''China, to fight the communists. Brazil '''asks '''US '''for transporting their soldiers. Canada '''Canada '''has republic movements. China(ROC) '''Kai-zhek has requested support from NATO, as it appears they are losing against the communist '''revolution. NATO accepts the deal, arraging a few meeting to discuss how to do it. France '''France '''has made the transport to '''Riviera cheaper, thus increasing tourism. Mining industry in Saar has also increased, thus making more coal to fuel the french ships. President Auriol had taken a trip to Madrid, visiting Andorra '''on the way. Afterwards, he visit '''UK. The president being in Ireland '''when the militarization begins, goes on a trip back to '''Paris. The irish wishes him to stay, but France '''announces they want nothing to do with the '''UK-Irish conflict. France '''also deployed 1500 troops to secure the '''French-Liberian border. 30k francs worth of arms are confiscated. Afterwards, soldiers move into Liberia, and occupies the city of Harper, trying to destroy the arms factories. France '''Develops '''Abidjan '''and surrounding areas, to attract foreign interests and workforce. Taxes of export to '''US, from Abidjan, are lowered. Meanhile taxes in expensive areas back in France increases. From the succes of Abidjan, France '''decides to develop Indo-china too. The '''French '''foreign minister has visited '''Egypt '''to discuss establishment of '''French military '''presence at the '''Suez Canal. '''The shares in the canal are nationalised, to control the '''Oil '''trade. '''France '''buys the rest of the Suez Canal shares from '''UK. After this, France deploys both ships, soldiers and vehicles at the Canal. Afterwards, France '''has arranged a meeting with '''Spain '''in Tangiers, to discuss the tariffs in Gibraltar. Sparked by the events in the US, '''Mouvement de libération des femmes' '''is made. '''France '''will give citizen ship to '''USSR '''defectors if they have lived in France for 2 years. '''France '''begins air battles in '''China'. Ireland Ireland '''begins militarizing, as well as making demands for '''Northern Ireland. US 'denounces this militarization. Italy '''Italy '''executes terror suspects.﻿ Japan '''Japan '''produces manofactories at the '''Japanese '''north east coast.﻿ Jordan '﻿Jordan '''celebrates the annexation of '''West Bank. Jordan '''focuses on education, as well as opening a university in '''Amman. Jordan '''turns their heads east to interact and recognize with the newly formed nation of republic of '''Indonesia. Netherlands Netherlands '''continues rebuilding their infrastructure.﻿ Spain '''Spain '''has sent military and money to their overseas terretories.﻿ United Kingdom '''UK '''shows they are aware of the splitting of '''Europe '''in 2. They even deploy BAF in nations on the western side of the curtain. They also begin air reconisance on the other side of the wall, with '''France '''helping as well. '''Churchill '''wins an election in the '''UK. One of his first actions is to support the French '''in establishing a military presence at the '''Suez Canal. The UK '''secretary of foreign affairs has met with the '''French '''counterpart to discuss relations. '''Nigeria '''feels forgotten, as the french neighbors develops. '''US '''even sent foreign aid. The '''US '''company '''Texaco '''begins drilling oil in '''Nigeria. UK 'deploys a regiment and a naval taskforce at Hong Kong, as the Chinese war moves closer. As the I'rish '''makes a demand of Northern Ireland, '''UK '''declines and deploys 2 armoured divisions and 20 bombers in '''Northern Ireland. UK '''decides to host a meeting for all commonwealth nations. USA The '''US '''had a feminist revolution, with women fighting for rights. Men are protesting against this movement. The leader of '''Women's Liberation Pact '''is founded in the '''US. Meanwhile, 1950 election, which never happened.... US '''releases a new movie, "A delicate hand". Both '''French '''and '''UK '''critics dislikes it. '''US '''commented on the Suez Matter, supporting the french in their mission to buy it. Marilyn Monroe moves from US to UK, being a part of BBC instead. USSR '''USSR '''decides to increases influence in the '''Warzaw Pact, as well as improving relations with Iran.﻿ Yugoslavia '''﻿Yugoslavia '''makes propaganda '''Yugoslavia '''starts mining Gypsum, as well as use it. '''Yugoslavia '''begins to use less oil and begins researching in clean energy 1951 Some flowers are yellow. Others are blue. ﻿